


Go With It

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Innocence, M/M, older!louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at Louis’ house one night when they get to talking about willies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With It

Harry’s over at Louis’ house. Wonderful Louis, with his blue eyes and his tanned skin and his bubbly personality. Louis is Harry’s best friend, of course, and if you asked Harry, he’d say he’s pretty damn lucky to be the older boy’s friend.

Harry is at the tender age of ten, while Louis is twelve. Twelve is a tender age, as well, though it’s a big difference to Harry.

They’re currently lying in bed, having been told a few minutes ago that it was lights out. It’s only ten o’clock, but Louis’ mum is very strict when it comes to getting enough sleep. With Louis’ sisters being younger than him, Louis needs to set a good example.

It’s completely dark, and the two boys aren’t facing each other. Normally they’ll drift together during sleep, Harry waking up with Louis tangled around him and almost lying on top of him, but they fall asleep like this. Harry’s facing the wall with one of his hands pressed to the cool surface, and Louis is facing the door with one of his arms tucked under the pillow and the other hanging off of the bed. Harry doesn’t understand why Louis does that, a monster could get him, but the older boy just shrugs him off with a wide smile and the lie that monsters don’t exist.

Harry shifts a bit, opens his eyes, and looks at the blackness surrounding him. He doesn’t know if Louis is asleep or not, though he doesn’t want to wake him up if he is. He bites his lip before removing his hand from the wall and curling it in the covers. He coughs. Louis doesn’t do anything, so he coughs again, softer.

“Having a problem, Haz?” Louis finally speaks up, waving the arm that’s hanging over the bed a bit because it’s begun to fall asleep.

Harry smiles, shuffling the sheets around and smiling at himself.

“Was checking to see if you were asleep or awake,” he whispers softly, and moves to face Louis.

Louis turns around and faces Harry, too, because the only time they remove themselves from their positions to face each other is when one of them isn’t tired yet and wants to talk a bit. They will, before moving back and falling asleep soon after.

“What’s the craic?” Louis whispers, and Harry falls into a fit of giggles because Louis is making fun of their friend Niall.

Niall had just moved in across the street from Harry a few weeks ago, full of funny words and a few naughty ones. Louis smiles widely, because he loves the sound of his younger friends’ laughter, and sighs softly. Harry shrugs, and though Louis doesn’t see it, he hears it.

“Just not tired yet, s’all,” he whispers, eyes closed because he doesn’t see the point in them being open.

Louis hums quietly, blinking into the darkness and shuffling a bit closer. He tangles their legs with a little bit of Harry’s help once he notices what Louis is trying to do. They lie like that for a few moments before Louis shuffles even closer.

“Have you had your first kiss yet?” he asks curiously, eventually closing his eyes slowly because he can’t see anything.

Harry crinkles his nose before smiling lightly and shaking his head.

“No.”

Louis makes a small noise of acknowledgement, nodding before licking his lips.

“Have… have you?” Harry asks hesitantly, furrowing his eyes because he thought Louis would have told him.

Louis laughs a little and shakes his head, humming the negative. Harry smiles, glad that Louis hasn’t left him out on anything.

“Does your willy ever get hard?”

Harry pauses at that, because that’s definitely different than kissing. He furrows his eyebrows, moving his head back a bit before curling his fingers into the blanket, pulling them closer to his body.

“N-… sometimes,” Harry whispers, face turning a little bit red because that’s a little private.

Louis smiles softly and nods, shuffling a bit closer. Harry swallows thickly and begins to relax, sinking into the comfortable silence. He slowly feels his face turning back to a normal temperature before he squeals quietly, hips jerking back because Louis’ hand had just cupped around his boy bits.

“L-Lou!” Harry squeaks softly, trying to be quiet because the twins are in the room right next to Louis’.

Louis laughs quietly, running his hand up and down the sheets between their bodies.

“I was checking to see if your willy was hard right now,” he explains, and Harry crinkles his nose.

“Of course not, you twat,” Harry mumbles, face turning redder again because he’s embarrassed, and he’s just used a naughty word.

Louis laughs again, shifting a bit under the covers. He grabs Harry’s hand, and the younger boy tries to tangle their fingers together before he feels Louis’ hand moving his own down, pressing it into his stomach. Harry furrows his eyebrows as Louis removes his hand from his, and Harry’s left with his hand pressed into Louis’ bare stomach.

They lie like that, Louis’ breaths calm and Harry’s breaths a bit faster than normal because he’s confused as to what’s going on, and his hand is just lying there.

“My willy is,” Louis whispers after a few seconds, and Harry jerks his hand back, because why?

“Why?” he asks quickly, face scrunched up.

“Thinking about naughty things,” Louis mumbles with a shrug, because he was really thinking about Harry and his pretty hands, how he can probably do the same thing that he does to himself late at night when his boy bits start to hurt just a tad too much.

Harry bites his lip, breath picking up a bit more. Louis makes a small, unsure movement, before reaching out and wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry’s still on guard, though, staying tense against the sheets because he doesn’t know what to expect.

Louis slowly rubs small circles into the younger boy’s back, and Harry curls his fingers tighter into the blanket, tugging it up to his and Louis’ chins. He slowly relaxes, taking a few moments before he’s leaning back into Louis’ touch.

Louis shifts a little bit closer, moves and lays on his back as he removes his arm from Harry’s waist.

“Come lie on me,” he whispers quietly.

Harry hesitates before moving and nodding, crawling on top of Louis slowly with his legs on either side of the older boy’s. He can feel Louis’ small bulge pressing up into his own soft willy, and he shifts a bit against it, but doesn’t say anything about it. He presses their chests together, resting his cheek on Louis’ shoulder with a soft sigh as he tucks his arms in, forearms pressed to Louis’ sides.

Louis’ hands move and wrap around Harry’s waist, hands pressing into his back before slowly moving down further. Harry smiles, giggling quietly and arching his back to push his bum out so Louis can feel his spine curve. Louis lets out a chuckle before his hands are moving down even further, little hands gripping into Harry’s pushed out bum.

Harry makes a small noise, twitching his hips inward a bit at the unusual touch. Louis lets out a shaky breath as Harry’s hips collide with his own, and he curls his toes just a bit.

“Go with it,” Louis breathes quietly, and Harry bites his lip because he knows he’ll do anything to make Louis happy.

The older boy moves a bit, hips dragging up against Harry’s slowly, and the younger boy hesitates before following his movement, only making their hips move upwards together. They continue like that, up and down in unison, before Louis lets out a frustrated huff of breath and pinches Harry’s bum.

Harry yelps quietly and jerks his hips forward, trying to get away from the offending touch, and Louis moans as he ruts his hips down at the same time. Harry’s motionless for a moment before he realizes that that’s what Louis wants, not what they were doing earlier. He lets out a small ‘oh’ to show Louis he understands, before slowly beginning to rock his hips downward.

Louis compensates for his movements, figuring out the right time to join in so they’re moving against each other instead of with. His breath hitches and he holds it in, furrowing his eyebrows. Harry swallows thickly, fingers moving to grip onto Louis’ shirt, but he stops when he only touches bare skin.

He eventually gets sidetracked, beginning to think about what might be going through Louis’ head about this, petting his sides, and his hips slowly stop moving. Louis lets out an irritated groan, pushing down against Harry’s bum and lifting his own hips a bit to rut into him harder. Harry lets out a small breath because that only helps him in feeling Louis harder against him, and he feels his own willy beginning to stiffen a bit. He whimpers airily, squirming and pushing his face into Louis’ neck.

The room is silent save for shuffling, the small whimpers and whines that emit from Harry’s mouth, and the huffs and pants from Louis’. Harry moves his hips against Louis’ again, gripping into the sheets right under Louis’ armpits. Louis gulps in a bit of air, groaning quietly and rutting his hips up quicker.

Harry can hear the sheets and blankets moving around them along with the sounds of their pyjama bottoms rubbing against each other. His willy is fully hard now, and his tummy is flipping and he thinks it’s doing gymnastics inside of him.

“Keep going, keep going, keep going,” Louis pants, letting his head push back into the pillows and loll a bit as his breath leave him quickly.

Harry nods, picking up the pace even more and jerking his hips down against Louis’, the feeling in his stomach getting bigger.

“Can feel it, know it’s coming,” Louis whispers breathlessly, pushing Harry down harder and harder, and the younger boy doesn’t know what he’s referring to.

Harry’s stomach tightens a bit, and he whimpers loudly, biting into Louis’ neck to keep himself from being too loud and waking someone up. He feels like he’s exploding with the waves of pleasure that are going through him, and he thinks that maybe this is what Louis was referring to.

Louis goes through the same feelings just a moment later, going from a breathless moan to a silent one because the rush wracking through his body is too much. He grips Harry’s bum tightly, pushing him down as he pushes himself up with everything he’s got inside of him.

Harry just whimpers through the aftershocks of such an amazing feeling, rocking down slowly into Louis until the older boy stops his hips. They grip onto each other as they pant and regain their breath, and Louis speaks up after a few moments.

“Get off, I’ve got to change my pants,” he whispers softly, letting his hands slide away from Harry’s back.

Harry crinkles his nose because he doesn’t understand why. He rolls off, though, lying pliant against the blankets as he still breathes just a bit quicker than normal. He feels Louis move off the bed, hears shuffling, before the bed dips in again and Louis is wrapped around him.

“Why’d you have to change?” Harry finally asks, the curiosity getting the better of him.

Louis laughs into Harry’s hair, nudging his nose against the curls before inhaling deeply.

“Because when you do that when you’re older, sticky stuff comes out of your willy and you need to change,” he explains quietly, and Harry crinkles his nose because that doesn’t sound pleasant at all.

“Oh,” Harry supplies softly so Louis knows he heard, and the other boy hums and squeezes him tighter. Harry doesn’t think that they’re going to fall asleep in their usual positions tonight.

“I’ll explain stuff in the morning. Go to sleep, m’tired,” Louis whispers, and Harry yawns quietly as if on cue.

“Night, Lou…” Harry mumbles quietly into Louis’ neck, cuddling closer as Louis smiles into his hair.

“G’night!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
